


monster among men

by angerstagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Will update tags, boxer!calum, just love with an edge, just the barest plot you can imagine, no y/n, not exactly angst not exactly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerstagram/pseuds/angerstagram
Summary: Your face was deadpan as you looked at him. “Sal says we can’t fuck before the match,” you paraphrased in an unenthusiastic voice.Now he was definitely blushing, the color rising in his cheeks and spreading to his ears. “Um, well, yeah.”“The match that’s in three weeks.”“Uh huh.”“Your trainer, a man who hasn’t had a wild night of passion in over a century, says that you and I cannot fuck for 21 days.”“Pretty much.”
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Before the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! Thank you as always for your messages and comments. Please note that this is not beta'd (betaed?) so I apologize for any typos. Per usual I watched my crime show and drank some wine and the next thing you know I was writing the first part of a two-part story about fucking Calum Hood. Whomst could've foreseen that? Enjoy!

Calum threw one last punch at the now well-abused punching bag, watching it swing slowly back and forth—toward him, then away, then toward him again—and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The air in the gym was thick with sweat and dirt as men all around him trained against sparring partners, trainers, or a giant bag of sand, like him.

His trainer, Sal, came up behind him and squirted some Gatorade in his mouth before helping him remove his gloves. “That was great, Cal. Your form is better than 97% of the guys in here.”

Calum smirked. “My form is better than 100% of the guys in here and you know it, Sal.”

Sal smiled at Calum but refused to boost his ego. “Well, your form isn’t gonna win you a belt, Cal. Not on its own. I need you to keep up your power all the way to the last punch.” Sal was talking excitedly with his hands now, throwing fake punches at the air as though it was 1987 and he was back in the ring.

“Don’t worry about my power, Sal. Just get me in the ring and I’ll take it from there.” Calum wiped the towel Sal handed him against the back of his neck and then over the planes of his chest where little beads of sweat had gathered.

“All right, big shot.” Sal gestured his head toward the ring and Calum climbed in, letting Sal strap the gloves back on once he was inside. 

Sal slid on a pair of punching mitts and held them in front of Calum’s face. “Focus on me, Cal. Right here.”

Calum started throwing punches and Sal met them every time. Every time Calum dropped his guard, Sal would take advantage and hit Calum in the face with a mitt until Calum’s cheek was red and starting to swell.

They went on like that for the better part of an hour, before Sal finally let Calum take a break at the edge of the ring. 

“It’s that girl, Calum. She’s inside your head. It’s all well and good to get laid when you don’t have a belt on the line. But if you’re spending all your time thinking about what little date you’re gonna go on and picking up a nice bouquet of pansies or some shit, you’re head ain’t gonna be where it needs to be.”

Calum knew that Sal was trying to rip him up and make fun of him by playing on age-old stereotypes, but Calum couldn’t even hear him. 

As soon as Sal mentioned flowers Cal could smell your perfume. He could feel your skin under his fingertips, the soft give of your hips as he squeezed them. It was as though you were standing right in front of him, his mouth pressing soft kisses to the nape of your neck as you worked in the kitchen. He was pulling your back to be flush with his chest, the shape of your ass pushing deliciously into his —

“You’re not even listening to me, are ya?” Sal’s voice cut into Calum’s reverie and suddenly he was whipped back into the gym.

“I get it, no girls before the match. I hear you, Sal.” If the guys wanted to believe that Calum was a womanizer who was bedding a different woman every night, he would let them. But he wouldn’t jeopardize this match for anything.

* * *

Calum was really, truly planning on staying strong until his match. But then he got home and you were standing there wearing one of his cotton t-shirts, barefoot and swaying your hips in time to the music playing through the stereo. Everything smelled amazing, the food you had simmering on the stovetop, the candle lit on the coffee table, the summer breeze drifting in through the open windows.

He slipped off his shoes and padded into the kitchen while you faced away from him. He knew you didn’t hear him come in over the sound from the stereo, so he had the advantage as he walked up behind you and gave you a playful slap on the ass.

You nearly jumped out of your skin, dropping the spoon into the sauce you had been stirring and letting out a yelp. “Calum Thomas!” you exclaimed, licking the sauce from your thumb where it had splashed when you dropped the spoon.

“Hmmm,” Calum let out a low hum as he nuzzled his face into your neck, just as he had imagined earlier. He let out a soft sigh, the sound of a man who was exactly where he wanted to be after a long day. “Hey, let me have a taste, too,” he murmured, turning your chin between his fingers and kissing you deeply.

You twisted yourself in his arms so that your back was to the stove and your chest pressed against his. You loved when he came home like this; worked up from a day of hard exercise, hair still wet from his shower at the gym, the muscles in his arm thick and corded under his t-shirt where you traced your fingers.

His mouth wandered down your neck, his open mouth warm against your pulse points. You were breathing heavier now and he knew it, pressing his palm against the small of your back and drawing you impossibly closer to him. 

“So, um,” you tried to string a sentence together as the feeling of his lips on your skin scrambled your thoughts. “How was work?” 

Your little joke passed over him without laughter, his focus unyielding. He was always so focused on whatever task was at hand that he often couldn’t see or hear the world around him. At times like this, that trait came in handy.

You laced your fingers through his wet hair and scratched softly at the back of his head, bringing his focus briefly back to reality. Calum raised his face to yours again and smirked against your lips. “Work was great, sweetie. And how was your day?”

Calum loved playing pretend like that. Pretend like you two were a normal couple; that he had a normal 9-5 job pushing papers behind a desk in a suit and tie and you drove a mini-van or some shit. A joke that made it seem in moments like this that he wasn’t in physical danger 95% of his day and you didn’t spend thousands of hours of your life scared that one wrong punch would be the end of him.

But you couldn’t think about that now, not when he was hooking his hands around the backs of your thighs and hoisting you over onto a clear spot of the counter. Not when he was standing between your open knees and pulling you closer to his chest again, his arms circling your back and his mouth hot and needy against yours. 

His kisses were urgent and all-consuming, pulling the breath of you and energizing you all at the same time. You didn’t realize he had pulled your hair out of its ponytail until you felt it cascade down your back. He pressed a kiss behind your ear and bit it lightly, causing you to laugh at the light aggression.

“What’s gotten into you, Hood?” you asked breathlessly, teasing him for his ability to go zero to ninety in 3.5 seconds. Something in the tightness of his back and the set of his jaw told you something was up, though. “At least let me turn off the sauce so it doesn’t burn.”

Now he was laughing at you, his chest rumbling against yours. “I’m doing some of my best work here, babe, and you’re thinking about the sauce?”

“I just don’t want it to burn! I’ve been building these flavors for an hour, Cal.”

He didn’t stop laughing, but humored you by reaching over and switching off the burners. “Happy now?”

“I’ll be happier when you tell me what’s going on,” you said softly as you rubbed circles against his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles there.

He dropped his forehead against yours and pressed a light kiss to your lips. He knew he would have to bring it up sooner or later, but he didn’t think he would have to say it so soon. “I, um, well.” He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck as he searched for the words. “Basically, Sal thinks that we shouldn’t, um.”

You dipped your head, searching for his eyes. Trying to follow along with his train of thoughts going nowhere. “Sal thinks we shouldn’t what, Cal?”

“Sal thinks we shouldn’t be, um, _romantic_ before the championship match.” Cal almost looked like he was blushing. For someone that was so confident and uninhibited while you were actually being _romantic_ , he often had a hard time talking about it when you weren’t. 

Your face was deadpan as you looked at him. “Sal says we can’t fuck before the match,” you paraphrased in an unenthusiastic voice.

Now he was definitely blushing, the color rising in his cheeks and spreading to his ears. “Um, well, yeah.”

“The match that’s in three weeks.”

“Uh huh.”

“Your trainer, a man who hasn’t had a wild night of passion in over a century, says that you and I cannot fuck for 21 days.”

“Yeah.”

“And that will do…what exactly? It will help your form?”

“No, my form is great, actually. It’s my power on the last punch that needs work,” Calum replied, genuinely not realizing that you were being sarcastic.

“Then why the _fuck_ did you come in here and start kissing me like that, jackass?” You swatted at his shoulder and dropped your head to his shoulder, huffing at the injustice of it all.

Calum laughed at your frustration, rubbing calming circles into the small of your back again but you pushed against his shoulders.

“You really can’t touch me if you don’t want me to jump you right now, Calum.”

The look in your eyes made him see you weren’t really joking. Calum felt a sudden rush of conflicting emotions; half feeling guilty that he had done this to you, and half feeling proud that he had a girl who wanted him as badly as he wanted her all the goddamn time.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, love, I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe I wanted a little something to tide me over.” He was smirking now, leaning in to give you another kiss but you turned your head to the side in defiance.

He tossed his head back in defeat, taking a step back and throwing his hands up to signal that he wouldn’t pressure you.

But that’s not what you wanted, either. It was very confusing, really. He had worked you up and then left you high and dry, so you were just as much want and need and greed as you were angry and annoyed.

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back against you, shifting forward on the counter. “If you want to tide me over, I’m gonna need a little more than that,” you said against his lips, sliding your hand down the front of his shorts and palming him over his underwear.

Calum groaned and bucked involuntarily against your hand before grabbing your wrist. “Baaabe, we can’t,” his voice raising perceptibly in pitch.

You slipped your hand back out of his shirt obediently and placed it back on his shoulders. “Fine,” you conceded. “I guess I’ll just have to go take care of myself. You can finish up dinner, right?”

Giving his shoulders a light push, Calum stepped back, surprised. You slid off the counter and began walking out of the kitchen toward your bedroom before feeling his hand grab your wrist. “C’mon, baby, don’t be like that.”

He pulled your wrist to turn you around, holding your hand to his cheek for a long moment, before slowly pressing his mouth where it met your wrist. He held it there for what felt like forever, the world slowing down and your heart speeding up as you concentrated on the feeling of his lips against your palm. He was looking at you from under his criminally long lashes, all dark lines and tan skin with a single wet curl hanging over his forehead.

“We can do this, together, I’m sure,” he murmured into your skin. “Now can we please eat this beautiful dinner you’ve worked so hard on?”

Breathing in through your nose and blowing out threw your mouth, you focused on both calming down and cooling down. You really wished this place came with a goddamn air conditioner.

“Fine. You make the salad.”

* * *

A week went by like that. The tension growing thicker each day. Waking up next to Calum and feeling the shape of his body against your back, your front, your legs twisted between each other’s or splayed like snow angels. No matter the position, you woke up hot, every inch of your scorching where it touched his.

It really shouldn’t be this hard. You had been celibate, voluntarily or involuntarily, for months at a time not that long ago. You were an adult who could survive a simple 21-day stretch without sex.

But that was all before you met Calum. Before you had _been_ with Calum; known the way his body could make yours feel. Before you knew the way he could play your body like a fine-tuned instrument, his every touch lighting a fire inside of you that threatened to melt you from the inside out. 

And it was in moments like this, when the early morning sun was streaming in through the curtains and causing a cold yellow light to dance over his golden skin that you felt so acutely that memory of what he could do to you. You lay awake just staring at him. At his long, black eyelashes curling so beautifully over his closed eyes. His messy morning hair curling haphazardly over his forehead. His strong jaw line creating a line that led up to his neck and down to the shape of his collarbone where it stood out over the swell of his bare chest.

His breathing was slow, the rise and fall almost lulling you back to sleep. But then he spoke. “You’re being creepy,” he murmured without opening his eyes.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” you replied innocently, swiping his hair off his forehead and running your finger down his cheek to his jaw. 

“Staring at me while I’m looking all sexy and asleep isn’t going to help your predicament, sweet cheeks,” he joked as he slowly came into consciousness.

“How do you do that without opening your eyes?”

He turned his face to press his mouth to the pulse in your wrist, one eye peeking open to stare at you in the morning light. “I’ll tell you one day.”

You curled into his side, setting your chin into his shoulder so as to stare at him up close. “I think I’ve been rather good, actually. I haven’t pressured you even _once_ , even when I _really_ wanted to jump your bones.”

He laughed, curling to face you on his arm, your bodies forming two parentheses that barely overlapped each other under the mustard yellow sheets. “You’ve wanted to jump my bones, hmm?” He ran his hand down your back to your underwear, teasing the skin just under the hem of his cotton t-shirt that you had worn to bed.

“Of course,” you said, grabbing his hand and intertwining your fingers with his. “When you come home all sweaty from the gym in those short ‘80s shorts. How could I resist?” Your voice was joking but you really weren’t. Those were the times you really felt like no championship would be worth dying a slow, horny death.

“Well, you’ve been very patient.” Calum pressed a kiss to your forehead. “How long has it been, anyway?”

“Eight days,” you replied too quickly. 

Calum noticed your eagerness and laughed. “Eight days. Hm. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Your heart skipped a beat but you didn’t let yourself get your hopes up. Not after yesterday, when he had texted you _I have a surprise for you when you get home ;)_ and you arrived home prepared to see a naked Calum covered in whipped cream or something….only to find him with an extra-large pizza. Granted, that had been a pretty good surprise. But it didn’t change the fact that you only thought of him a tease with no action to back up his big talk.

“Oh I’m certain I deserve a reward,” you replied, giving him a playful slap on the ass.

“Whatever shall we do about that?” he whispered into your ear. Goosebumps rose everywhere his breath ghosted over you, your skin remembering his touch even if you were trying not to.

Calum rolled you onto your back, throwing his leg over your waist to rest his full chest against yours. Maybe you could get excited, after all.

He pressed small kisses against your neck, nipping at your skin to make you gasp. When you moved your hands to twist them through his hair he grabbed them and pressed them to the pillows above your head, twining your fingers together and making your breath come out a little quicker.

He kissed you deeply, the air leaving your lungs. Suddenly your entire body was nothing but a pile of unmitigated need, a live wire that sparked everywhere his mouth touched. And his mouth on yours made you feel like he was breathing your life into your lungs and pulling it back out all at the same time.

It was an effect no man had ever had on you before. The ability to turn you inside out like this. Was it because you were in love with him? So completely in love with him that it made the want and the need and lust and sex and love all mix up with each other in your mind until they were a single force driving you toward peak after peak.

And he had barely even gotten started. He had you pinned between his strong arms, the muscles in his bicep flexing as he held himself over you. He ground his pelvis into yours, your back arching to meet each delicious thrust. God, he hadn’t even really touched you yet.

Calum held himself above you to watch the effect his actions had on you. The way your eyebrows furrowed together as he rubbed against you. The way you shivered when he traced one finger up your arm and over the swell of your chest to cup your breast over your shirt.

“I feel like I’m in high school,” you murmured. “Dry humping my boyfriend while his mom watches TV in the living room.”

“My mom is here?” Calum looked over his shoulder as though he would find her standing right behind him.

You laughed and used his distraction to push him onto his back. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right.” You peeled his t-shirt off of you and threw it on the floor, immediately forgotten.

Calum drank you in above him, his pupils blown out with lust, watching you closely to see what you would try to do next. His body looked relaxed but you knew that in reality he was like a predatory cat prepared to strike, that his lazy exterior could spring into action before you could realize what had happened.

Not wanting him to steal your pleasure from you, you acted before he could. First you slid your fingers down your panties and gathered some of the wetness that had grown there and began rubbing your fingertips slowly over your clit. Your mouth pouted open into a gasp, reveling in the sensation, grinding harder as you chased that pleasure.

You slapped your other hand to his chest, your fingertips digging crescent moons into his bronze skin as you rolled your hips over your hand, and by extension, his growing erection.

Calum sat up suddenly. His face was still relaxed, but the speed with which he moved gave away how much your action had affected him. He pressed his chest flush with yours and kissed you hotly.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he pulled your hand out from your panties and pressed your fingers into his mouth. His tongue laved slowly over your fingertips, drawing a long moan from you, the air between the two of you growing thick and electric.

“God, you’re killing me, Cal,” you moaned. He ran his fingers down to your hips again, digging into the flesh and rolling you against him. Back and forth, back and forth, rolling you quickly toward an orgasm thanks largely to how long it had been since your last one.

“Do you,” Cal pressed a kiss to the base of your throat, “do you touch yourself when I’m away?” Calum’s voice sounded genuinely quizzical, as though he were discussing the weather or asking you for directions.

“I, um.” Your brain was short-circuiting as he pressed you harder and faster against him, your wet panties rubbing against your clit like a tongue. He pressed another kiss to your bare chest, nipping you just under your collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Well? Do you?” He repeated, his hot breath causing you to shiver where it met your pebbled nipple. 

“No. Um.” The screws were coming loose in your brain. Everything you wanted to do with him, do _to_ him, were flashing over the inside of your eyelids as he drew you to your peak. “Not since, um, not since you said we couldn’t, oh god.”

Calum pulled away and you whined at the loss. He was looking at you intently, as though trying to judge if you were being serious. “You mean that?” He slid his hand down the back of your panties and slid one finger inside you easily. You gasped at how unexpected it was and moaned as he used that hand to pull you back and forth into the grinding motion he had you in before. “You really haven’t had an orgasm for over a week?”

“Yeah, I mean it,” your voice was increasing in pitch and your eyes were shut tight. “Fuck, Calum, don’t stop.” 

But Calum did stop. At least, he stopped long enough to throw you onto your back and slide comfortably to rest his head just above your mound. “You’ve been an even better girl than I thought,” Calum praised, his voice still gravelly this early in the morning. “Now let’s see about that reward.”

Calum pulled your underwear off you quickly and pressed his tongue flat against you, licking a thick stripe from your opening to your clit. You keened loudly, your back arching when he finally gave you what you needed.

He didn’t intend to tease you. He really did want to reward you for your patience. But it was just so much fun to watch you writhe and moan under him as he teased one finger around your opening and licked figure eights _just_ below your clit.

You were panting as the air of the room pressed heavily against your skin. If fucking Calum was a religious experience, then having him eat you out was like leaving earth and going straight to heaven.

“Fuck, Calum. I can’t.” You had been so close to your climax before you felt your mouth on you that your brain was disconnecting.

Finally, he took mercy on you. Diving in to eat you like his last meal. He slid one finger into you, just up to the second knuckle, pressing up against your front wall as he flicked his tongue against your clit.

You bucked up into his face and he didn’t even bother holding you down, just tucked one arm under your thigh to steady himself before sliding two fingers into you up to their base.

“Shit, Calum, yes,” you moaned.

He pumped his fingers into you steadily, pressing his tongue flat against you. He alternated his pace, pumping faster when he slowed his tongue and flicking his tongue quickly when he slowed his pumps.

“Oh my god, Calum. Fuck, I—,” you blubbered as your soul left your body. You curled your legs over his shoulders, your thighs shaking as you sprinted towards the high you were both chasing. All the want you had built up for a week had created an ache stronger than you even realized, and the beginning of your orgasm was like stretching an atrophied muscle. “Goddamn it that feels so fucking good.”

When he knew you were going to fall over the edge, Calum slowed his tongue and hooked his fingers to press firmly against your g-spot. He tapped them rapidly against that spot as he sucked your clit into his mouth.

A tear rolled down your cheek as you reached your peak. You clamped your knees against his ears, locking him in place as you finally fell over the edge. You entire body shook as the orgasm rolled from where his fingers still tapped inside you out to your fingers and down to your toes.

Even as you reached your peak he didn’t stop, pumping his fingers and scissoring them to rub against every wall, running his tongue over you until there wasn’t a nerve left below your waist that he hadn’t annihilated.

It was like his fingers were fucking the air right out of your lungs. Connecting the two of you and unraveling you all at the same time.

“C’mon, baby. I know you’ve got another in you.”

And he was right, really. Except it wasn’t exactly a second orgasm as it was a second wave of the first that had never stopped. He stayed like that for a long time, never letting you come down, pulling one after another from you until you had to shove his face away. 

He kissed his way back up your body, holding his hand still against your mound as you came down, its warmth soothing as your body shook.

Finally he pressed his mouth against yours and you could taste yourself. You didn’t have the energy to kiss him back. Your lips just hung open as your breath came out in small pants. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the sheet over both of you.

“You are really fucking good at that,” you said finally, flinging the back of your hand against his chest.

Calum nuzzled his nose against your ear, pressing a kiss to your jaw. “Only the best for my girl,” he laughed, taking the compliment in stride.

You glanced down at the tent in the sheet where it lay over his waist. “Just, uh, just give me a minute. I’ll get right on that.” You gestured lazily toward his obvious erection.

“No, no. Today was about you.” Calum rolled you so that he was spooning you and ran his hand over the back of yours, twisting your fingers together. “I still need to wait until after the match.” 

He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and breathed slowly through his nose to try and bring his own body temperature down. Your thoughts were becoming coherent again. 

You turned your head to look at him, really look at him. You kissed him deeply, trying to convey to him the feeling that had overwhelmed you. “I love you, Calum. So goddamn much.”

He smiled but he didn’t laugh. The light danced in his eyes where they crinkled at the corners. He kissed you again and brushed his nose against yours. “I love you, too. Now go back to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of waiting, Calum's big match finally arrives.

monster among men pt. 2

(calum + reader)

—————————————————————

When the first punch cracked against his cheek, Calum barely even felt it. His head threw backward against his will, spit and blood leaving his mouth as he rocked back on his heels. He ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth:no teeth missing.

Simon really shouldn't have been able to land that one on him. But Calum didn’t feel like he was as much _in_ the match as he was floating just above it — watching himself jab and step and duck without feeling the connections himself.

This was all he had thought about for weeks — Sal had made sure of that. No sex, no distractions for 21 days. Other than rewarding you for your, ahem, _patience_ a week ago, he had dutifully kept his hands and other body parts to himself.

And it was for this, for this feeling. For this one night where his every fiber was primed and ready to react to anything that came his way.

They went on like that for a while, Calum and Simon, performing almost a brutal dance in the ring while the crowd cheered a low uproar around them.

You were there, too. You never liked watching him fight; it was just a long, torturous experience where you had to sit by idly as an enormous man basically tried to beat the living daylights out of the most important person in your life.

Thankfully you had gotten quite drunk before you came. Calum had been in the gym since midday, warming up with Sal and doing whatever his pre-fight routine was. So left to your own devices and sitting idly with a book and a giant bottle of wine, you stood up to leave and realized the floor under you was a little less steady than it was when you sat down.

So when the bell rang and the referee lifted a gloved hand in the air to declare a winner, there was a long moment when you weren’t completely sure whose hadn’t was in the air. From the back, both men were tan and built, their black hair glued to their neck with sweat.

The crowd rose to their feet and you rose too. They were screaming and you couldn’t make out what anyone was really saying. You rose on your tiptoes, trying to see around the men in front of you and the haze of the arena.

Slowly, your eyes focused on the stitching of a New Zealand silver fern around the wrist held tightly inside the ref’s hand.

A shaky breath of relief left your mouth and you collapsed to the bleacher beneath you. It was finally over. Finally.

———————————————————————

Calum hobbled into the apartment slowly, wincing as his bag slid off his shoulder onto the floor. The living room was dark, which was surprising because you had arrived home at least an hour before him since he stayed to ice and shower before coming home.

After a moment of standing alone in the living room, Calum heard the faint sound of music drifting down the hallway. It wasn’t classical and it wasn’t hip hop, but it was low and sensual. It made his feet rumble with each beat.

As though in a trance, Calum followed the beat down the hall, almost blind to anything but the feeling in his gut pulling you to him like gravity.

When he found himself just a step from the bedroom door frame, he stopped to collective himself — breathing in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth, the breath coming out shakier than he would have thought.

Somehow, he was nervous.

It was the sound of you humming lowly to the music that drifted to his ears and pushed his feet forward until he was standing in the doorway. He leaned against it, arms crossed, drinking you in for a moment without saying a word.

“Hello, _champion_ ,” you drawled.

All the lights in the room were out, and there were candles set on every surface around the room. A speaker in the corner kept a low beat that made the floor vibrate and rattled lowly in your chest.

As for you, you were laying on your side atop the bed, propped up on one elbow, wearing only a sheer negligee and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Your legs were crossed over one another, one foot running up and down the other leg slowly while Calum watched it in a trance.

You sipped from a glass of champagne, your hair thrown over your shoulder, watching him with hooded eyes as the alcohol bubbled in your mouth and ran down your throat.

Watching him closely, you realized he was no longer wearing the boxing shorts he had worn in the ring, nor was he wearing the t-shirt and joggers he normally wore to work out. He was wearing what appeared to be a rather expensive suit and loafers, a bright gold watch shining on his wrist. His champion suit, he called it. You hadn’t noticed him wear it out, so he must have put it on for photos after the match.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” you murmured, your voice almost angelic but your meaning quite devilish.

Calum’s dark eyes never left you, but his eyelids looked heavy as he took in the sights and sounds around him. “Have you?”

You nodded your head slowly and hummed, setting the now-empty champagne flute on the bedside table and stretched out the arm that had been propping you up. Laying fully down now, you traced your hand up and down your side, dancing lightly over the fabric of the negligee and drawing his eyes up and down the curves of you.

Your finger ghosted over your nipple and around the curve of your breast, then back down to your hip and scratched lightly against your thigh.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” Calum said evenly, pushing his hands in his pockets as a light smirk ghosted over his leg. “Was it hard?”

You knew he didn’t just mean tonight. He meant the last agonizing 21 days you had waited to have him, to feel him, to be with him the way only the two of you could be together.

Your hand skimmed around your thigh and between your legs, dancing around for a moment before lightly dragging up the hem of the negligee to give him _just_ a glance and pulling it back down.

Calum took a step forward almost involuntarily, his mouth watering and his mind racing from thought to thought of what he wanted to do with you without ever landing on any given one.

“It was harder than I can say,” you murmured, rolling over onto your back and allowing both hands to wander freely as he watched. “I think about you every day. When your gone I think I’ll just get a taste…” You pushed a strap down your shoulder, allowing the top of the dress to pull down your breast without exposing your nipple, massaging the shape of your breast as your breath caught. “But then I stop myself.”

You abruptly stopped the movement of your hands and looked up at him. With almost feline grace, he was walking slowly around the bed to stand right at the point of your heels. He didn’t touch you yet, only watched and waited to see what you would do next.

“Show me,” he breathed.

“Mmm,” your eyes drifted closed as you felt one of his large hands wrap around your ankle. He pulled your foot up his dress pants and to his chest, grasping firmly as he removed the heel.

“Show me what you want me to do to you. Where you want me to touch you.” His voice was almost a whisper, as if he didn’t want to pull either of you out of the dreamlike reverie you were in.

He removed your other heel and placed your foot back down on the bed. He grabbed your ankles and pull you closer to him harshly, then gently bent your legs at the knee and spread them apart, planting the soles of your feet on the bed.

He took his suit jacket off slowly, folding it and draping it over the back of a chair before turning the chair to face you and sat down. You looked at him for a long moment. He was only a foot away from your feet but it seemed like miles without him touching you.

“Show me,” he said again, an edge to his voice as though warning you that he wouldn’t ask a fourth time.

A part of you wanted to push him, challenge him as though to say _who are you to order me around when you’re the reason I had to wait so long_. But another part of you wanted to please him. Remind him that you belonged to him, just as he belonged to you.

You allowed a hand to drift between your thighs again, spreading yourself open to give him a long look at how wet you already were. You pulled your hand up to stick your finger in your mouth, wetting it almost obscenely, before dragging it slowly and firmly around your clit.

A loud moan escaped as soon as you felt the friction against your clit. It wasn’t what you wanted, but it was enough to stave off the ache burning inside you.

Calum shifted in his seat at the sound, a growing bulge already appearing under his slacks.

You arched one eyebrow, smirking at the sight of him fidgeting, and traced your finger around your entrance while your thumb stayed stationary at your clit. “Take your shirt off for me, baby.”

Calum smiled, knowing how much you loved his toned chest. “How could I deny such a sweet request? Stick a finger in for me and I will.”

Without leaving his eyes, you pushed a finger in slowly, your mouth dropping open at the feeling. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” the air left your mouth in a gasp. “It’s so tight.”

Calum growled low in his chest, making fast work of the buttons on his shirt and tossing it over his jacket. “Can you handle another one?”

You worked the finger faster now, using your other hand to rub your clit as your hips started to rock off the bed. “Fuck, I—” The thoughts were leaving your head faster than you could catch them. Your eyes had drifted closed and you opened them to look at him. “Mmm, stick one in me and find out.” 

He pulled the chair harshly then, hooking his hands under your knees and jerking your ass to the edge of the bed. A smile lit up his face. “What happened to my sweet girl? She was here just a minute ago.”

“God, I can’t,” you tried to focus your thoughts but it was hard with his hands tracing up and down your thighs. “I can’t think when you’re this close to me.”

“That makes two of us, baby.” Suddenly his hand was pushing yours away as he stuck two fingers inside you. You cried out at the feeling of his long fingers giving you exactly what you needed, your hips bucking as his other arm wrapped around you to hold you down.

When his mouth wrapped around your clit you threw your head back at the feeling. The sound that left your mouth was almost a strangled cry, and you couldn’t keep quiet when he began flicking his tongue quickly against you but kept the rhythm of his fingers slow. In and out. In and out.

“God, Calum, that feels, mmh,” you babbled incoherently until he hooked his fingers to press firmly against _that spot_. “Fuck, baby I’m coming.”

He let you have this one. Keeping his hand still but flicking his fingers inside you to press the spot in a staccato motion. He laid his tongue flat and let you rut against it like an animal wild with desire.

When you finally came back to earth he was pulling you to sit up, ripping the negligee off you so you were completely naked.

He stood up and pulled you into his arms, your legs curling around his waist above the hem of his dress pants and your arms locking around his neck.

When he stared up at you, your heart almost hurt with the feeling that overcame you. His pupils were blown out with lust, but the look on his face was pure, unadulterated love for you. He kept one arm around you and used the other to stroke your cheek and you realized a tear had rolled down your face when you came.

“I want you so bad I can’t think,” he whispered. He pressed a kiss to your mouth for the first time in what seemed like years. You pressed your whole body as tightly to him as you could, your breasts pressing into his chest and your arms practically suffocating him.

“Then have me.”

Suddenly he was throwing you back on the bed, pulling his pants down and pushing them away. He crawled over you until your entire body was caged by his. You stared up into his eyes, thinking of nothing but the warmth of his chest against yours. You were hyper-aware of every area of skin that was touching his.

He dragged his hand up your side as you had done earlier, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched you. You could feel how hard he was against your stomach, and you reached down one hand to feel him.

He caught your hand with his before you could reach your target. “If you touch me, this is going to be over very quickly,” he laughed into your mouth and kissed you. He dragged his hips over you, letting the length of his cock run against your still-sensitive clit and you moaned into his mouth.

Without pulling away, he guided himself to your entrance and pushed into you slowly but forcefully. “Ohh my _god_ ,” your voice dragged out. “ _Fuuuck_. I’ve missed that.” You smiled into his mouth and he kissed you again as he set a steady pace.

He angled your hips beneath him to catch that spot at each thrust without hitting it directly. Every time his hips pounded into yours, you felt the breath leave your lungs. You thought of nothing else in the world but the feeling of his body against yours and his cock inside you.

“You look so pretty baby,” he murmured, running his fingers over your temple and through your hair. “You look so fucking beautiful.” His eyes were glassy as though he was drunk, the words practically slurring out of him.

This was the most intense feeling you had ever experienced. Every nerve in your body felt only Calum. Every inch of your skin felt only Calum. Your mind, your heart, everything was _Calum_.

“God it feels so good, Cal,” you practically whined. His eyes stared into yours before he pulled away from you suddenly and flipped you onto your stomach, your cheek pressed to the bed. You gasped at the feeling and stared back at him, your face angry at the loss.

“Don’t pout, baby. I’ll give you what you want.” Calum smirked at you. He slapped both his hands against your ass, squeezing it forcefully. He pressed your legs together and straddled them with his knees on either side.

You felt his mouth against the spot where your neck met the spine in your back, pressing hot kisses down every ridge. He pulled one of your knees suddenly to the side, keeping you flat on the bed and allowing him just enough room to press the tip of his cock against your entrance again.

“God, this is what I fucking waited for,” he growled out before sliding in to the hilt.

A visceral scream left your mouth and your face turned bright red as he pressed his full weight against your g-spot. He pistoned his hips into you and your eyes rolled back into your head. The sound of his skin slapping against yours filled the room. He couldn’t keep his hands from squeezing your ass, your sides, wanting to fucking _consume_ you.

“Do you know how much I thought about fucking you just like this baby?” His voice was low and growling. “I can’t sleep without you in my dreams, under me just like this. My perfect pussy.”

You couldn’t handle him touching and fucking and talking to you like this. Words that sounded coarse and vulgar but you knew that he loved you more than he could put into words. That this moment, what you two were making in this room, let him tell you everything he wanted to say.

“Who owns your body, baby?” Calum growled. You couldn’t speak, burying your face into the pillow as incoherent sounds left your mouth.

He pulled off of you, grabbing your shoulders and lifting you up onto your hands and knees. “Hmm? I said who owns your body, baby?”

A hand slid over the curve of your ass to rub roughly against your clit and you screamed again. Calum just watched your face contort, never stopping or slowing down. “That’s not an answer.”

“You do, baby. You own all of me.”

Calum smiled and pumped his hand slowly down his length. “And who owns this cock?”

Your eyes drifted up to meet his, out of your mind and feral. Your smile was wicked but your voice came out as sweetly as you could muster. “I do, baby. Now give me my fucking cock.”

Cal didn’t make you ask again. He got on his knees behind you and pulled you to stand on your knees as well before guiding you down onto his cock. He leaned back and let you ride him, using his hands on your hips to your thrusts.

“Fuck just like that, baby. You ride me so good.”

You could tell he was close by the tone in his voice. You threw your head over his shoulder, grasping the back of his head as he brought his mouth to your throat.

He bit at your pulse point and laved his tongue over the spot. When he ran his hand down to your clit and started rubbing at it in firm circles, it was over.

“Come with me, Calum,” you pleaded. “I need it, I need it, I need it,” you babbled.

“I will, fuck, I—” his voice strangled in his throat as your orgasm ripped through you. Your hips rolled over him in waves as your legs trembled and you cried out.

Something about how long you waited made everything so much more intense. Your orgasm rolled over every nerve through your arms and legs to your fingers and toes. A part of you felt him spill hot inside you but your brain couldn’t register it, too invested in your own pleasure.

He pressed you back down to the bed and fucked you through it, drawing out your orgasm until neither one of you could take it anymore and he pulled out.

Suddenly his mouth was on you again, his fingers inside you. “Come on baby, I know you’ve got another one in you.”

“What the fuck,” you cried, pushing your hips back to meet his hand and riding his face as you did. He stuck his tongue inside you as one more orgasm became two and he decided you were spent.

Finally he rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his face and rubbing his finger up and down your back. You stayed on your stomach, twitching in the aftershocks and stretching with them.

“Goddamn it baby. That felt so good.” Your voice was hoarse.

“Mmm,” Calum was feeling how sore and tired he was all at once, unable to move but feeling the glow that being with you always left on him.

“Let’s take a bath,” you murmured, tracing your fingers over his cheek and smiling when one eye opened to peer over at you.

“Fine, but you have to carry me there,” Calum replied. “I don’t think my legs work.”

You laughed and wrapped your hand around his. “How about this time, we carry each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a comment to let me know what you think :) 
> 
> [angerstagram on tumblr]

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to drop a comment! I like to think of them as little kindness coins I'm inserting in a writer's brain that make part twos drop out. 
> 
> Stay well, stay safe, and stay saying #blacklivesmatter.
> 
> Love, Mel


End file.
